Wednesday
by Elissar
Summary: Raven's about to have one very bad day. Please R&R [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I'm getting a few hits so I'll keep this all going, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

"Ah man…we're out of everything!" Whined Beast Boy as he looked into the opened refrigerator.

"Well we have to eat something…it's been almost two days since we last ate." Said Raven

"Ah, BB you weren't kidding, we're even out of mustard!" Cyborg added after peering into the fridge.

The sun was just making its way over the horizon, and orange-yellow light was spilling into the room.

"We are out of mustard?" Starfire asked in alarm, joining the others in the kitchen.

"Someone's gonna have to go down to the supermarket and buy all the stuff…1-2-3" Cyborg surmised.

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Not it."

They all looked at her, she was the only one who didn't say anything, not that that surprised them; she was often left to do chores due to her reluctance to play.

"Fine." Said Raven pulling up her hood "I'll be right back." With that a black raven spread its wings and she phased through the floor.

She arrived in front of the store 15 minuets later, after taking a quick shower and changing into jeans and a tight dark blue T-shirt.

She stepped in front of the door and it slid open. She walked inside and was meet with a very busy store, it was a holiday and everyone in the city seemed to be taking advantage of the free time to get their grocery shopping done.

"Great. Could it be any more crowded?" She asked herself as she grabbed a cart and made for an isle.

'Ok, cereal" A box of cereal on the shelf to her left was covered in black energy and floated over to her cart and placed itself gently inside.

She went down a few different isles, placing things from her mental list into the cart: eggs, tea, pound upon pound of tofu, milk, more tea, coffee…

She got into the checkout line, which she determined to be the shortest, and who had the customers with the least items. After only a few minutes she was next, the person in front of her was finished quickly, she had already placed her few items on the conveyer belt when the cashier's shift ended and the woman walked away.

"Great." She said to herself and wondered how long she would have to wait for the next person to show up. Fortunately someone took the woman's place right away.

'Must be my lucky day.' She thought as the man rung up her purchases. He told her the total and she handed him the credit card that all the Titans had which had money put into it every month by their anonymous financial backer for personal use. He handed the card back to her with a smile.

Grabbing her bags she headed for the door, she could have just teleported but that might have freaked some people out so she was just going the normal way for now. She then saw something that looked a little out of place to her.

'A long, heavy jacket…it's 70 degrees out…'

"EVERY BODY DOWN!" A man had just fired a pistol several times into the air. Five of his associates scattered throughout the store, produced shotguns and pistols. Everyone obeyed the command and fell to the floor, everybody save one.

'Damn.' Raven was still holding her two bags, one in each arm; she was only 15 feet from the door, the door that the meanest and ugliest looking robbers was guarding, and he was looking right at her.

'At least I'll have an excuse not to train today…' She thought to herself while deciding on a plan of action.

"HEY YOU! YOU, BITCH! GET ON THE FUCKING FLOOR, NOW!" He screamed while closing in and pointing his shotgun at her.

"What did you call me?"

"BITCH I WILL FUCKING BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT, NOW GET ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!" He was almost two feet taller and two hundred pounds more than her, and now he was only a few steeps away, his shotgun raised in the air almost to Raven's head. He racked a shell into the chamber.

"No one calls me 'bitch'." Black energy encased the gun barrel and bent it downwards, just as the man pulled the trigger. Buckshot tore out of the molested barrel and into the man's right knee; eliciting a scream of pain from him that ended almost before it started as Raven brought her foot into the man's crotch at full force. He fell to the ground.

"MITCH!" Yelled one of the thieves, as he and another ran over, they began shooting wildly at Raven with their handguns.

Raven blocked a few of the bullets with an energy shield as she ducked behind a counter, her bags still in hand. The two thugs ran over to where she was, jumping around the corner and firing into the spot she had been only seconds before.

"Where'd she-"

"Hold this."

He was cut off when Raven thrust a bag into his hands and he stumbled back, surprised.

Raven wasted no time as she punched the other stunned thief and then used her powers to disarm and then throw him out the window. She turned back to the man with her bag, he raised his gun to fire at her but it was knocked from his hand by a kick from her which was soon followed by a kick to his head sending him flying; her bag flew into the air and jumped into the air and caught it just as a blast from a shotgun destroyed the cash register she had been standing in front of.

"GET HER!" Screamed the leader from his commanding position over the store patrons on top of a store counter, while he waved his pistol at her. Two other men ran from the isles at Raven.

'I need to draw them away from the people.' She thought, so she ran into an isle using her power to protect her from the shower of bullets.

One of the men signaled for his partner to go around the other side so he could surprise her from behind, so they went down to parallel isles on either side of Raven.

Raven ran about halfway down the isle when she looked back, they weren't following her. So where were they? She came upon a woman in the isle, her hands were hugging her knees to her chest and she was crying. Raven set down her bags and pulled the woman to her feet and she cried harder, not opening her eyes, and began to scream and beg for mercy.

"Relax, relax I'm not-" She heard the arming of two guns on either side of her, small automatics, she'd fought enough armed thugs to tell. She hugged the woman to her and dropped them both to the floor just before a hail of bullets passed between the isles.

The fire quickly stopped.

Raven stood up, the woman was still crying but silently now.

"COME OUT, OR I'LL SPLATTER THIS BITCH'S BRAINS." The last robber announced, holding a terrified girl of no more than 20 in his arms, putting his gun to her head.

Raven knew he had a hostage with him, she couldn't see it but she knew. She saw no other choice than to slowly walk out with her arms outstretched.

"Let her go." Raven said coldly.

A/N: All right, I'm trying something new, I want to here some of your ideas for what should make Raven's day so bad. Anything, just put it in a review, give me some idea of what you guys want to see happen. Hope you liked it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, and Jay, you are a smart man, I started writing both when I had finished the first chapter and took the one I thought was better. Here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

"Sure-thing," He said smiling. He pulled the trigger. A wave of blood and brains and skull splashed over Raven; she stood there unable to move, unable to speak, unable to think. He was still smiling as he turned his gun on Raven "time to die."

"…NO!" Raven cried out in fear and rage as the gun exploded in the man's hand and not leaving much of it behind. She came close to losing control of her power but she managed to bring them back in her grasp only to break down once again at the sight of the girl's body, lying lifeless, decapitated by the bullet, on the floor.

She fell to her knees, her hands to her face; she had failed, failed the girl; let her die, she wasn't quick enough.

She didn't even notice the man lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, his movement ceased and his color mostly gone.

Finally, the police arrived.

She teleported back to the tower, food forgotten.

She had teleported back to her room, she needed a shower, she need to be clean, to wash all the blood off.

An hour later and the water began to run cold.

The blood was no longer visible on Raven's thoroughly scrubbed hair or face, the acrid taste was gone from her mouth, and the smell had been washed away.

Yet there she stood, in the ever-increasing tide of icy water, for the blood wasn't gone, she could sense it, feel it. She knew it was still on her, damning her for letting its owner be separated from it. Cursing her. Still she stood in the face of the hypothermic water, her lips turning blue.

Raven finally shut the shower off. She stepped out, shivering, she grabbed a towel and dried herself off.

She stepped from her private bath and into her room; she had thrown out the blood spattered clothes so she grabbed a new leotard and cloak.

It was all like a dream to her, she was only partially aware of what was going on around her, but she knew she had to confront the others, she knew she need to talk to them now.

She left her room.

Raven knew that they'd either be angry with her or try to comfort her, she was hoping for the latter, but then the rest of the team always seemed apprehensive around her, even after all they had been through together; she figured they would just kick her off the team, especially for letting a hostage die at the hands of some two-bit robber.

So she walked, he head hanging low, slowly towards the main room.

The others were waiting for her, standing in front of the couch-Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy; all of them with different expressions. They stood staring at one another for what seemed to Raven like an eternity; their thoughts were mostly unguarded and they let themselves be known in her head.

'What's wrong with her?'

'How could she let something like this happen?'

'Is it true, did friend Raven not stop this man only to kill him moments later?'

"I…um…" Raven needed to break the silence, desperately.

"Don't even try to get out of this one Raven, we know about everything that happened!"

"But yu-" She was cut off by more of Cyborg's fury.

"You fucked up and you got somebody killed Raven, there are no 'buts', your lucky the police aren't bringing up any charges on you, but you'll play hell getting out of the lawsuits from the girl's family and the robber's!"

"I-wa-" he cut her off again.

"You're off the team. You gone, there won't be any criminal charges due to your past record, but your hero license has been revoked. You need to leave the tower, but we'll give you an hour to gather up your things."

She looked from the fuming Cyborg to Starfire; more a look of pity than anger, maybe some remorse; then to Beast Boy, who almost always had a grin on his face, but not this time, his eyes were deadly serious but she could not see much more from his blank expression. The beginnings of tears were in the corner of her eyes.

"But-but I can explain…" She managed to sob out, now breaking down into tears. Starfire went to help her but was held back by Cyborg's outstretched arm. He looked at her with an incredulous stare.

"There is no explaining it, and there's no question. You're off the team; you have an hour to gather up you belongings and leave."

Raven only just kept her emotions in check; she brought her sobbing quickly under control and dried her eyes. She turned away from Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy and headed back to her room; which was really no longer hers, to gather up what remained of her life, and what she thought had been her friendship.

She went into 'her' room and looked around. It had been her home for so long she could imagine leaving, she had to think of somewhere to go, somewhere no one would come looking for her; and if they did, never find her.

She quickly searched her books for the deepest, darkest, and most steeped in lore place should could find. After finding what she was looking for she took one last look around at her surroundings and teleported away, using a large portion of her strength to arrive at a place she had never seen before and wasn't even sure existed.

She would wait here, wait until she could think of were to go, what to do. She'd probably leave the planet, or even the dimension, or would have had a voice not called out to her in the darkens.

"_I have missed you…daughter…_"

A/N: I'm sorry for the long interlude between the chapters but I have been crushed under a veritable mountain of schoolwork. I hope you like it so far- R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for reviewing Raven and Jay, I am pleased that you liked it. It may be a little confusing down there so I'll give you a little key… anything surrounded by this '' is a thought or is part of a conversation in someone's head, and anything in normal quotes "" is a normal spoken aloud conversation. That is all.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except maybe the plot line-I'll check with my lawyer.

Even though the voice was inside her head Raven stumbled back in surprise.

"It can't be…"

'_Oh, but it is, Raven_.'

"You're dead."

'_On the contrary, daughter…_'

What was going on? Her head was spinning, thoughts racing; could he be here? Was he in her head, could he hear her thoughts?

'I've lost it, the stress has made me insane.'

'_Life **is** insanity, Raven. But by normal, **human** standards you are quite in your right mind_.'

"No, the darkness has gotten to me; there's no light down here, I've got loads of stress and almost no sleep-after everything that's happened in the past few days my subconscious needs a way out." She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself.

'_I am here, Raven. There is nothing you can do to change that._'

"You're dead, we stopped you, we killed you; you shouldn't be here!"

'_And yet here, I remain_.'

'He's not real.' She thought, closing her eyes tight. 'He's in your head. He's not real. It's all in your head.'

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a scream and leapt forward in surprise, and looked around feverishly for the body of the hand she had felt. Nothing was there.

'_I am very much real and very much alive, Raven._'

"No. This can't be real. You can't be real. It can't." She gripped her head.

'_Sit down Raven.'_ He continued when she complied. '_We have many things to discuss.'_

"So what if I do, jut for the moment, entertain the idea that you're not just a projection of my fears and problems, my over taxed mind trying to cope? What then? We going to have a heart to heart." She asked cynically.

At this moment he appeared in front of her, looking exactly as he did before the Titans had defeated him, only this time he was the size of a normal man.

Raven stared in shock at the figure 15 feet away from her only for a moment, then she attacked.

She jumped up and flew at Trigon with everything she had; ahead of her she sent an enormous beam of black energy. It passed through her target with precision accuracy and hit the wall behind, sending up a large cloud of dust.

It cleared moments later and Raven stood ready, expecting an attack or a body. But there was nothing. No sign of him ever being there.

"_Behind you Raven…_"

Raven spun in place only to receive a savage blow to the stomach that took her breath away as well as sending her into a nearby wall.

She got up slowly, coughing and sputtering, fully expecting the attacks to continue. When they didn't come she looked around and searched the darkness with her power had picked up nothing. He had vanished again.

"Where did you go?" She demanded.

'_If I'm not real, just a figment of a your, over active imagination, then you know where I am._'

"Show yourself, monster!" Raven demanded. She felt another hand on her shoulder, turned quickly, and punched into darkness making no contact.

'_In time, in time…_'

She could feel him again, close. All around. On her left, above her, behind her. She could fight it all; she took off running. After a few seconds she went into the air and she began flying through the black cavern. Her powers and demonic heritage were showing her where to move through a combination of telepathy and enhanced vision.

'_Where are you going Raven?_' She could no longer feel him, only hear his voice.

'As far away from you as possible!' She was now moving so fast through the underground cavern she was finding it difficult to breath. She dogged stalactites and stalagmites alike, bobbing and weaving through the twisted caves. She could hear lightly running water in the distance.

'_You can't run forever…_'

'I can try…' She felt his presence again and saw him, through the darkness, directly in front of her, only a few yards away; she made an abrupt about-face and sped off in the direction she came from, then made a sharp right turn down a side tunnel.

'_You can't hide Raven, I will find you wherever you go, no matter how deep, how dark, how remote._'

His demonic energy was near her once again and closing, fast. She took evasive action, altering her movements to be as random as possible, not thinking of them more than milliseconds before she executed them, she kept her mind as focused as possible on what she was doing, tuning out almost everything else.

She continued like this for several minuets before she realized that she was extremely tired; she slowed down her pace; her powers were almost tapped out for now, along with the fact that she may have already circled the entire cave system more than once.

'Maybe I lost him, I don't sense him at all.' Then he came flooding back, his thoughts, his power, and his scent. He appeared flying alongside her with a menacing grin.

"_I told you that couldn't hide._ "

Raven kicked her powers back into high gear and doubled her airspeed. She could feel him falling greatly behind and she breathed an ever-so small sigh of relief.

Then he was in fort of her, at the mouth of a side cave, his arm outstretched, beckoning. She pulled a hard 180-degree turn only to seem him ahead of her, baring her path.

"You're not real, not real, you can't stop me." She flew straight for him, only to have his large fist connect with her stomach as she tried to fly by. She fell to the earth at great speed with a dull thud overshadowed by the crushing sound of the rock being decimated beneath her.

He floated down to where she was on her knees, clutching her stomach.

"_Am I real now, Raven?_" He kicked her savagely in the ribs sending her flying a few yards and into a shallow stream of cold running water.

She had just gotten to her hands and knees when he kicked her in the face forcing her into the middle of the wide but shallow stream.

"_How about now?_" he demanded. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her face into the icey water, which was just deep enough to cover her head.

"_NOW?_" He had lifted her head out of the water and was holding it close to his own, Raven's body still limp in the frigid water.

"Yes…" She managed to cough out, he was definitely real. He through her onto the dry ground a few yards away.

"_Good, now we can talk…_"

A/N: Hoped you like it, please Read and Review. Hope it wasn't too confusing either.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'd like to thank my reviewers: Darkness, Phonix-Rising, ravenrouge19, and sorry for the long wait but I had to read a whole book over the weekend and thus had little time for writing. Same rules as before apply but I'll restate them just in case… anything surrounded by this '' is a thought or is part of a conversation in someone's head, and anything in normal quotes "" is a normal spoken aloud conversation. We must press on.

Disclaimer: I have no legal claim to anything in this story.

Raven lay on the ground, clutching her stomach. Her head was throbbing and she could taste the blood in her mouth. There was crushing pain in her chest and a severe shortness of breath.

More than a few of her ribs had broken off completely and…embedded themselves into her lungs; she should have already been dead but she was no normal person by any standard, the demon in her is what kept her alive.

She was starting to black out from the lack of oxygen and the massive internal bleeding, she was in pain she had scarcely felt before, but the sleep didn't come. The blackness did not take her, death did not arrive, nor did the coma like state in which her body repaired itself.

She realized her eyes were open and she looked around for the first time and realized that her body was sheathed in the blue aura that she had been told about before, her healing aura. However, she had never been awake during this process and could explain why that had changed now.

Then Raven's eyes focused on him, crouching a few steps away, looking pleased with himself, Trigon; her _father_ if one was uneducated on their current relationship.

She understood in a revelation that he was the one keeping her awake, her powers were a divertive of his and as such were not nearly as advanced. She was immobile as she healed her fatal wounds. Trigon had her completely with in his power.

'He said he wanted to _talk_, I guess I have no choice but to listen to what he has to say.' Raven thought weakly, but it was true; she was to hurt to not heal and she didn't know how to break her body's survival mechanisms.

"_No Raven, you do not have much of a choice in the matter, do you?_" Trigon said, standing up and clasping his hands behind his back and walking around her.

"_At this point you are undeniably vulnerable,_" he said almost airily.

'You're enjoying this aren't you, you monster!'

"_I won't deny that I have been longing for a similar situation in which I could take my vengeance upon your treacherous form._"

'Treacherous! For standing up against your goal of destroying all of humanity?'

"_You had one design in life, and that was to be my vessel for transport to this realm, to bring down the filth that was here and rebuild it, in my own image._"

'You're a psychopathic, genocidal monster!'

"_I should make you pay for everything, make you suffer for it all until your very last breath. The one, which you would beg for the sweet release of death with-_"

'My only regret is that I could only do it once.' She would have spit on the ground if she had not been completely paralyzed.

"_What I was going to say, dear Raven, is that I will not, however, be destroying you tonight._"

'Whatever you've got planned the Titans will stop you, we did it once and we'll do it again! They'll find me, they always do!'

"_Ah, but you are forgetting one crucial thing Raven, you were expelled from the team only hours ago. They no longer care where you are or what you're doing…_"

He leaned in close over her prostrate from, she could see his fangs clearly in the dim blue glow, she could feel his hot breath bearing down on her, she could smell it and it crept up her nose and down her throat causing her to silently gag.

"_They abandoned you, to this fate, to this outcome, they would not help you even if they knew where your were. They would leave you to **die** at my hands; it is because they never truly trusted you, not that you gave any of them much reason to. You lied about your entire past and now that they know what you truly are underneath that pretty face…they are disgusted by it, it sickens them. They have been wanting to be rid of you for some time now, this last…incident simply gave them a proper excuse._" His words cut into her and made much deeper wounds than the ones he had made previously which were now quickly healing.

She was sobbing in her head and tears were slowly running down her face.

'But they accepted me, helped me, _loved_ me.' She thought shakily.

"_Did they ever, truly Raven? Did they ever in their hearts? You have your powers, you could tell, when they laughed with you or spent time with you or said they loved you, did any of them truly want or mean any of that in their hearts, in the back of their minds?_"

'Yes, t-they did.'

"_Are you so sure, are you not simply covering up emotions and thoughts which you felt emanating from them ones which you know contained their true feelings, just because you wished too? Just because you wanted to live in your fantasy realm where everything was perfect and people could accept you for what you are? What you **really **are?_"

Raven looked back in her well-organized mind to all the memories that she considered happy or when she was with her _friends_. She looked back and found exactly what Trigon had said, that for all their smiles, all their laughs, all their _love_ they had those thoughts and emotions coursing through their hearts and minds, they were afraid of her, truly afraid, and had been for quite some time.

Trigon had seen everything that she had gone over in her mind and smiled inwardly to himself, 'I have her.' He thought.

"_Don't you think you deserve something more, Raven? After all you have done for them, and their city? A little trust, a little confidence? That they did not have fear you? Should they not have loved you for who you are, no matter what?_"

Raven was growing angry, everything he said was true, through all their lies and deceit the Titans had not given her what was due, and she wanted to get even.

'Yes.'

"_They needn't have feared you before, Raven. But soon, soon they shall._"

A/N: And now to shamelessly ask for reviews, REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it a great deal, I'm thinking one more because breaking up the story for how I'm having it play out would not work right. If you have any ideas you want to share then by all means, I have used more than a few reviewers suggestions in the past and it helps a great deal, especially when I'm stuck. You can flame as well if you think my story is bad, just go for it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers; this will be the last chapter for this part of the series. Read, enjoy, read it again, review…Happy Hunting

Disclaimer: I once did not include the disclaimer **I do not own Teen Titans**…I'm still paying the legal fees.

Raven was on her hands and knees, her eyes flashing between normal and quadruple-red. Anger devoured mind, fury consumed soul, rage became her.

It was not only Trigon's words, they had been merely a vessel, a ship to carry her to the shore of truth, the images and memories swirled around her, clouded her judgment.

She felt something was wrong, like Trigon was warping her memories, influencing her will; it had to be that way. She knew it.

The pure rage slowly began to leave her, it fizzled away, but something remained. Truth. Complete and absolute truth in what he had said, what she had seen, what she had felt. It was all true; she had just blinded herself to it until now.

"How do I get my revenge?" She asked from the position on her knees.

"_By doing exactly as I say, when I say it._"

"Whatever it takes…" She said slowly rising to her feet, fists clenched at her side, her head still slightly bowed.

"_Good, good._"

Raven stood in front of the tower. 100 yards away and in its shadow. Her face was resolute, stoic, and mostly unchanged from her usual demeanor. She was completely healed from her encounter, save a little dusty, she was in perfect condition.

No, better than perfect, for now the whole truth had been revealed to her, new powers awakened, strength attained.

Her new path in life lie before her, destroy the Titans, the perpetrators of crimes against her, the treacherous dogs. She was going to make them beg for their lives on their knees, and then snuff them out.

"I am going to enjoy this…" She said. She began her approach.

---

"Hey, all the alarms are goin' off!"

"Thanks Beast Boy, we couldn't tell…" Cyborg sat down at the computer system and began to bring up the alarm information while shutting off the buzzer. The red lights continued to pulse their energy through the tower.

"It's the biometric alarm, along with the motion sensors. I'm opening up the feed from the cameras now…"

"Friend, no one is there…"

"We just can't see them Star. They must have a way to fool the cameras, a cloaking device or something." He was typing furiously now. "I'll switch them over to infrared."

"Dude, there's still nothing there!"

"I'll try-" he was interrupted by a large explosion that sent a cloud of brown dust around every forward facing camera, then he was greeted by static coming simultaneously from each camera. "Someone destroyed all the cameras." There was a look of disbelief on his face.

"Starfire, head to the roof and try to scout this guy out. BB, go down to the main door, I'll meet you there in another 30 seconds." Then he added "And guys, be careful, I'm activating the A.A.S. so _don't_ get caught in the crossfire!"

"Yes."

"Got it."

He sat back down at the desk and within ten seconds he had the system up and running.

The system was the Titans' best defense on the outside of the tower; a dozen plasma-bolt cannons, all strategically placed so there are always three interlocking cones of fire on the target on any three dimensional plain, four banks of ten, magically enhanced, rune inscribed, rockets, each one with an internal computer independent of the main network, making them nearly impossible to hack without a hard uplink; separate targeting computers fast enough to predict where the target will be and when it will be there with only one tenth of a nanosecond lost in calculation, each using a much broader spectrum of light then the human eye can perceive and including an energy tracking sensor capable of locking in on any energy signature collected by the computer; five sensory deprivation guns designed to blind and deafen the target for up to ten minuets; six laser containment grids, that can be projected anywhere within 250 yards of the Tower on any plain; and one 16 inch antimatter Howitzer…just in case.

Cyborg raced down the stairs four steps at a time, almost going landing to landing. He came up next to Beast Boy at the large steel front door just like he said, in 30 seconds.

"So…remind me. What does A.A.S. stand for again?" Beast Boy was readying himself mentally for the fight.

"Automated Annihilation System."

"Cool…"

"Yeah, that's why I named it that." Cyborg said as he reached his hand up to the control panel next to the door and pressed a button opening it.

The both stepped out into the cool mid morning air ready to fight, but saw nothing but a clear blue sky and some of their defensive systems humming away, looking for a target.

Cyborg activated the communicator in his arm. "Star, see anything from the roof?"

"No, Friend, the intruder on our security perimeter remains unseen."

"Well keep a sharp eye out, this might get ugly."

"Yes, I shall do that."

A few minuets passed and still nothing had happened, Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed like unneeded sentries guarding an already well-protected door.

"Dude, it was probably just part of the hazing of some guy over and Jump City University. Just 'try and get near the Titans' Tower without them killing you' or something."

"Naw man, this guy took out half a dozen of our cameras at once, that's no fraternity prank."

"So who have we pissed off enough lately to make them come after us at the Tower?" A shadow loomed out of the sky and an object was crashing down to earth.

"That's what worries me man, that's-" For the second time that morning Cyborg was interrupted by a loud crash, this time of a human form impacting the ground about ten yards from where he stood, making a sizable crater.

---

"Automated Annihilation System…" Raven laughed to her self "why did we ever let him name it that?"

Raven was having no trouble at all maneuvering through the sensors and trips the system had put into place. With her complete invisibility and the ability to cover up her power signature, none of AAS's systems could even guess that she was there; Trigon had really given her some amazing new powers.

She was flying high above the ground now, not out of range but still out of reach. She saw Starfire talking on her communicator and closed in to listen.

"…security perimeter remains unseen."

"Well keep a sharp eye out, this might get ugly."

"Yes, I shall do that."

Starfire had her back to Raven, who was only a few steps away form the green-eyed warrior.

Raven was only inches away from her now; Starfire was still scanning the ground below, looking for an intruder she would never see. Raven decloaked just as she put one of her hands over Starfire's mouth and used the other to twist one arm behind the girl's back. She was no match for the alien in strength on her best day so Raven used her milliseconds advantage to invade Starfire's mind with her powers and detach the redhead from control of her limbs, she was completely paralyzed.

"Starfire…" Raven whispered in her ear "you, of all people, I would have expected support from…but then whom am I kidding, we were never really _friends_ anyway."

She took a breath, she could hear, smell, taste, feel Starfire's fear. Starfire was caught utterly by surprise and it showed. Raven lived her fear. She deicide that it should end.

"All of that aside…you were the nicest to me, the most conciliatory of my personality. For that…I'll make it quick." With one clean motion Raven moved her hand from Starfire's wrist to her head, and in conjunction with her other hand twisted the orange skinned angle's head around much further than it should have gone and gave the body a light push, letting it free fall of the edge to the ground below.

---

"Jesus Christ! It's Star." Exclaimed the horrified and shocked Beast Boy, looking at the shallow but wide crater containing a very deceased friend of his.

"Fuck man, get ready to fight BB, _this is gonna be **bi**_-." And for the third time in as many minuets the metal man was cut off.

"**Cy?**" Beat Boy was confused as to why his friend stopped talking, but all too soon it became perfectly clear as a black shadow fled from Cyborg as her fell to the ground 'A house divided cannot stand.'

"Oh shit, oh Jesus, oh shit, oh man…" Beast Boy backed away form the corpses slowly, looking around him in every direction. He stopped suddenly when a sword of black energy found its way through his back and out the top of his stomach.

He fell to his knees as it was withdrawn, life quickly bleeding out of him. A shadow appeared in front of him, and then it became a person, a person he knew, his friend.

"Man, when Trigon talks _powers_ he doesn't mess around!" Commented Raven, not to the green thing before her, but to no one in particular. She was just about ready to finish him off, burn the Tower down along with the incapacitated Robin and put this whole ugliness behind her. Beast Boy decided to use his last strength on speech.

"Rave…n" he wheezed out, his eyelids growing uncontrollably heavy "Paper or Plastic?"

"huh?"

"Paper or Plastic?"

Raven's eyes focused back in and she remembered where she was. The cashier, a pretty young girl, was staring at her looking quite annoyed; some of the customers behind her in line were staring as well.

"Uh…sorry, zoned out there for a second…" Raven smiled weakly, the girl's expression remained unchanged "Paper, please."

The girl silently bagged Raven's groceries in tow bags; Raven picked them up, walked out the nearby door, and teleported directly back to the Tower.

"That was fast." Said Cyborg as he saw Raven appear in the kitchen.

"Told you it would be."

A/N: There we go guys; I really do hope you liked it because I had one hell of a good time writing it. Now the part where I beg and cry my eyes out for reviews…please review, please, please, please, please, please. I'll be taking a small break from the weak series to write something different, so be on the look out for it! Unless you don't like my stuff, then you don't have to bother.

And a special thank you to all those who have reviewed...

THEJAYMAN

hhgbh

ravenrouge19

ChineseLookin'Gal

darkness is 2 lonly sometimes

Phonix-Rising

tricityeagles  



End file.
